


История третья

by serorisumu



Series: One More Sleep 'Til Christmas [3]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	История третья

Когда Цуёши разбивает его очередной коллекционный стакан, Шинго остаётся только вздыхать. Когда-нибудь он попросит друга заплатить за всю разбитую посуду в его доме, а пока...  
\- Не трогай, - бросает Шинго, опускаясь на пол кухни. Мягко, но настойчиво, он преграждает путь Цуёши, который в порыве сожаления пытается собрать осколки голыми руками.  
\- Вы в порядке? - в дверном проёме возникает Кимура с полунадутым воздушным шаром в одной руке и бокалом шампанского — в другой. Шинго не успевает ответить, что всё под контролем, до того, как Накай за локоть уводит Кимуру в гостиную, неестественно громким шёпотом настаивая на том, чтобы оставить Шинго с Цуёши наедине.   
Цуёши молча наблюдает за тем, как Шинго собирает осколки во влажную тряпку, красную в зелёный горошек.  
\- Прости, - вдруг говорит он чуть слышно, и Шинго знает, что речь совсем не о стакане.  
\- Больше никогда не заставляй меня так беспокоиться, - голос Шинго звучит глухо и бесцветно.  
Палец неаккуратно скользит по осколку ярко голубого стекла, оставляя на кромке алые капли крови. Обрабатывая порез антисептиком, Цуёши пытается поверить, что это всего лишь случайность, но чуть заметные шрамы на ладонях Шинго говорят об обратном.  
В гостиной Горо даёт обратный отсчёт, вторя ведущим в телевизоре. До конца этого кошмарного года остаётся семь секунд.


End file.
